


Setup

by Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)



Category: Star Trek: Voyager, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Crossover, F/F, Kathryn Janeway Needs a Hug, matchmaker Q
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 17:57:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21414289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/pseuds/Miri%20Cleo
Summary: Q thinks Kathy needs a little vacation
Relationships: Kathryn Janeway/Leia Organa
Comments: 10
Kudos: 30
Collections: Femslash Exchange 2019





	Setup

**Author's Note:**

  * For [parcequelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/parcequelle/gifts).

The routine investigation of anomalous particles in an otherwise textbook nebula has resulted in some sort of singularity engulfing the ship. At least, that's what Kathryn Janeway had been able to put together before her console exploded--first figuratively in that it began throwing up more alerts than her eyes could follow before literally exploding. There was a moment, though, when time seemed to slip. She couldn't worry about the ship breaking apart because it felt like _she_ was pulling apart atom by atom. 

Then everything snapped back to reality, and the red alert klaxon blared in her ears. 

"Damage report!"

"Minor hull breach on deck eleven. Stress fractures on decks twelve and thirteen. Engineering is reporting…"

"The short version, Mister Kim."

"Life support and propulsion systems are undamaged, Captain. We didn't break anything we can't repair."

"Thank you. Mister Paris?"

Tom Paris's hair was singed. From her seat, Kathryn couldn't see his face, but from the set of his shoulders, she knew he was perplexed. She got up and went to look over his shoulder. 

"Captain, sensors are working, but I'm...I can't triangulate our position." 

"The singularity threw us out of the sector?"

"Ma'am…" He looked up at her and back to his readouts. "It looks like we were thrown out of the Delta Quadrant altogether." The computer can't make any sense of this with our mapping systems."

"Here there be dragons," Chakotay said. 

Kathryn put her hands on her hips. She resisted the urge to close her eyes, to pinch the bridge of her nose, or to stalk to Stellar Cartography herself to figure out where the hell they were. The Delta Quadrant had not been kind to them, but winding up somewhere completely off the map was adding insult to injury. She set her lips, clenching her jaw until it hurt. 

"I want full reports from all stations within an hour. Senior officers will meet then. Tuvok, your assessment of our immediate situation?"

"A sensor sweep does not indicate the presence of immediate threats, Captain. I will continue to monitor." 

"Janeway to Seven."

"Yes, Captain."

"I want a report from Stellar Cartography at the briefing in an hour."

"Understood."

"I'll be in my ready room."

She left the bridge without another word. The first thing she did once her ready room doors closed behind her was order coffee. It meant having more leola root than she cared to ingest, but everyone used their replicator rations differently. Coffee was, as they had discovered time and again, irreplaceable. 

That's why it was so egregious that the flash that always announced Q's appearance nearly made her drop her cup. He manifested behind her desk, in her chair, the pips of a Starfleet admiral on his collar. Kathryn restrained her desire to throttle him lest it get him excited in ways she didn't care to imagine. 

"I'd ask why you were here if we hadn't just been ejected into god-knows-where by a mysterious interstellar singularity." She sipped the coffee, ignoring how it burned her mouth. 

"And I'm happy to see you too, Kathy."

"Get out of my chair."

He rolled his eyes, but in another flash, he was on the sofa underneath the viewport. Kathryn did not join him when he patted the seat next to him. 

"Take us back."

"Goodness, aren't we all business today." He crossed his legs. "It's hardly my fault that you insist upon investigating every anomaly you come across. The singularity was quite real, Kathy. In fact, your Lt. Torres will extrapolate that Voyager set it in motion, which it did, but you're little minds could scarcely begin to understand the quantum physics involved."

"Then why are you here?"

"You need a vacation, Kathy, and I found the _perfect_ human for you to spend it with."

"Q, I hardly think…"

"Captain to the bridge," Tuvok's voice cut through Q's over the comm. 

"And that should be her arriving now." His glee seemed barely contained. 

Kathryn shot Q a glance that she hoped said _Whatever this is, it's not going to keep me from dealing with you later._. When she walked onto the bridge, the alert lights were flashing yellow. The viewscreen showed approaching ships, three larger with small crafts all around them. 

"Report." She took her chair. It didn't surprise her that Q disappeared. She didn't like that he might show up at any other moment

"A number of crafts have appeared out of light speed," Tuvok began. "I cannot identify them; however, the technology is not comparable to our own."

"Not comparable, Tuvok? That seems a bit imprecise for you."

"Forgive me captain. It is difficult to say whether their capabilities match our own."

"Looks like old Earth...before Starfleet," Tom said, awe obvious in his voice. "We haven't even seen this in the Delta Quadrant, Captain."

"It's safe to say we aren't in the Delta Quadrant anymore, Mr. Paris." She turned to Chakotay. "I had a little visit from Q."

Her first officer raised his eyebrows. "So this is his doing?"

"Partially."

"Incoming transmission," Kim announced. "Voice only."

"Let's hear it."

"Unknown ship, you have entered Alliance space. Identify yourself."

"This is Kathryn Janeway of the Federation Starship . Our ship was investigating a nebula when we were thrown through a singularity. To whom am I speaking?"

"This is the Alliance flagship _Ninca_."

"Captain, their communications equipment is trying to access our holo mainframe…" Kim said. 

"Tuvok?" Janeway asked, looking over her shoulder. 

"It appears their communications systems utilize holograms. I do not believe we can convert their signal to the viewscreen."

"Alright. Allow the transmission."

A moment later, a woman appeared in front of her. The image was not as sophisticated as something from a holodeck, but Kathryn could tell this apparition was a woman who had seen command, perhaps longer than she had. Her bearing was almost royal--not rigid but comfortable in her authority. 

"Captain Janeway. I am General Leia Organa of the Alliance to Restore the Republic. This is a galaxy at war, so you can understand that we must be careful. However, it seems you might be...lost." Kathryn couldn't quite tell, but it seemed like there might be a twinkle of amusement in the General's eyes. 

"To put it bluntly. I can assure you, General, that we have no stake in the political situation of this place. We simply want to get back to where we came from."

"Perhaps you would like to come aboard to discuss your situation. We can send a shuttle…"

"That won't be necessary. Give us a moment, please."

"At your leisure, Captain."

The transmission cut off, and General Organa disappeared. Kathryn called Seven to the bridge. 

"I'll take Seven and Tuvok. Chakotay, continue to oversee repairs."

"Captain, these people seem friendly, but I would feel much better if you would stay here," Chakotay said, as she knew he would. 

"Noted."

Once Seven arrived, they beamed over to the _Ninca_. General Organa, breathtaking in person, stepped forward and offered her hand. 

"Well, that was a neat trick, Captain."

*****

A week and a half had gone by, and it seemed like they weren't much closer to discovering how to get _Voyager_ back. Kathryn had the sneaking suspicion that they wouldn't be returning until Q deemed it appropriate. Part of her couldn't complain, Tom had bonded with a pilot named Poe, which involved taking one of the small ships they called X Wings for a spin before taking out the Delta Flyer. Tuvok seemed interested in an archaic religion. And she found it more refreshing than she cared to admit to share space with another woman who understood the burdens of command. 

It was more than that, though. She and Leia had almost every meal together, swapping stories, getting to know each other better. They walked together now on the holodeck, a projection of Kathryn's childhood home in Indiana. 

"It's beautiful. I don't know how you stay away."

"Makes coming back that much better."

They continued their walk in silence. Kathryn was surprised when Leia's hand slipped into hers--surprised but pleased. They glanced at each other for a moment, and she couldn't help but smile. The Delta Quadrant had been so isolating; she hadn't realized just how much until now. 

*****

The first time they kissed, it was in Leia's quarters. The warmth, the spark was overwhelming in its realness. Looking into those strong, sure eyes, Kathryn could have gotten lost. When they fell into bed together, she was happy, content. And there was a tinge of sadness knowing it couldn't last. 

Afterward, when they lay in tangled sheets, Leia's leg thrown over Kathryn's hip, she dozed lightly. Until Leia's smoky voice woke her. 

"It's lonely isn't it? Every decision resting on your shoulders, every moment on the brink, trying to keep it all together…"

"You know it as well as I do...but to live in a constant state of guerilla warfare…" Kathryn shook her head. 

"We fight so our children and their children won't have to. Maybe they could be explorers like you."

"You deserve to see that." Kathryn turned her head and kissed Leia softly, relishing the taste of her, relishing every moment they had together like this. 

*****

She paced her ready room, coffee in hand. Their progress had stalled, and with each day that passed, she wanted to leave even less. Still, her responsibility was to her crew, and her promise to them was to get them home. 

"Q," she called, exasperated. 

"You rang?" he appeared perching on her desk. "You and our resident General seem to be getting along quite swimmingly, I must say."

"You have to send us home."

"So soon?" He asked in mock shock. "Kathy, it's the perfect match!"

"Regardless, we can't stay here, and you know that as well as I do."

They continued to haggle. Seven was happy making new star charts. The Borg would probably love to get their hands on this place. The crew was enjoying the exchange of new ideas. But their journey loomed out in front of Kathryn like a shadow. Finally, they agreed upon a time, much to Q's chagrin. And she had to say her goodbyes. 

Formally, the exchange was pleasant, diplomatic. But when Kathryn was alone in her ready room with Leia, it was difficult not to be maudlin. They sat on the sofa, fingers wound together. 

"I'm happy to have met you, Captain Kathryn Janeway," Leia said softly. 

"I wish we could stay."

"Your journey is just as important as our fight here. No leader could abandon that."

It was almost worse that Leia understood so well. Kathryn touched Leia's cheek before Leia pulled her into a kiss--long and passionate. When they broke, Leia put her forehead against Kathryn's. They stayed that way for a moment, a moment that stretched longer than it had a right to. And when they stood to say goodbye, Leia held her. 

"May the Force be with you," Leia whispered. 

"I hope we meet again someday," Kathryn replied, knowing that they would not. 

Q took them back. This time it was just a blink, a flash of light. There were no damages, and time did not slip. But Kathryn felt her heart being wrenched back to her. She closed her eyes tightly, willing herself to remain calm, professional. 

"Mister Paris, resume our course home."


End file.
